Through the Eyes of PRIDE
by Paige Dragneel101
Summary: Edward was gone. Pride was arrived. When everything has fallen apart, the Homunculi take control. Edward is lost in the depths of darkness, but will he fight a battle with his inner Demon? or will he fade away? Including a new homunculi and a new friend called Judy on the way?
1. Prologue

Authors note!: (c) This a similar to Bluebirds illusion game.  
This will be a mix of the 2003 series with the 2009 series *eg. one of the 2003 homunculi will be appearing. There will be no spoilers, but you need to how watched all of fma and if you havent seen up to episode 39 of brotherhood then i suggest you dont read it

There will be some oc characters, (c) to my friends Paul and Julie.  
Waring: Ed may be a little occ because his gone berserk the POV's will change. and my spelling may not be perfect :/

PROLOGUE~ Unknown

I was no longer who i was.  
My mind was lost to a unknown world, far from my reach and anyone else reach.  
It all went black... and red.. red for the blood i was bleeding and black was unknown.  
did not know what had happen, i did not know who i was, how i looked like, who the crazed traumatizing laughter i heard in the back of my mind.  
I did not feel myself, i could not touch or feel or see anything.  
But i felt the cold running up my unknown body i could not feel.

But suddenly, i saw... i saw a girl, and there was a tall object... no wait... Armour! yes armour.  
The girl, her beautiful blue eyes where smuched with tears. This girl was unknown to me, so was the person in Armour...

I was reborn.  
With memories that are unknown.  
With faces of unknown faces.  
With a new body of mine witch was still unknown to me.

My name is Pride


	2. Plan 1

Normal pov;

Edward Elrics anger grow wild with rage.  
He glenchend his firsts tight as he could feeling his pulse run rapidly.  
His mind searched around on the disgusful smurks of the homunculi.  
The Lust, Sloth ( 2003), Envy ,Greed ( ling)  
Wrath ( 2003) and Gluttony.

They smiled at Edward, a smile you would really despise at the most.  
You know why he was full of rage?  
They hurt one of Edward most precious friend.  
The poor innocent blonde haired girl lay unconscious on the cold ground, blood gushed out of her stomach, Ed held her tightly pressing his red coat onto her stomach.

"Whats the matter little pipsqueak? Did i hurt your precious little girlfriend Eddie boy" Envy the jealous laughed with pleasure. The rest stared at Ed with eyes full of pleasure.

"YOU BASTARDS! I WAS YOUR SACRIFICE! THERE WAS NO REASON FOR YOU TO OF EVEN TOUCH HER!

"Hush hush now little boy" Lust spoke stepping out of the darkness.  
" Dont start crying Ed!" Wrath sprung out holding Sloth like a innocent little child.  
" Enough!" That was when Farther had spoken. The Humunculi fell silent.

"Why did you have to hurt her!"  
Farhter ignored him. " Call it quits, leave now Edward Elric, and save your little friend. Go." He lifted up his hand as a sign he wanted Edward to leave.

" Why should i leave! I have the right to tear you all apart damn it!"  
" Seriously, take the chic out of her if i where you" Greed smiled not getting into the whole commotion.  
"Shut your trap Greed" Envy spat.  
Greed kept quiet still smurking in the darkness.

FLASHBACK

"Edward i fount you!" Winry shouted as she busted open the huge metal doors of the homunculus ler.  
"Damn it Winry, GO, GET OUT OF HERE, it isnt safe!  
Winry had spotted Farther, Envy and Lust staring grimly. Her knees became to stemble and fall to the ground.  
"Winry get out!"

" Aww, what a lovely scene, so dramatic! " Envy laughed. " Introduce us to her Eddie"  
"Hush Envy!" Farther demanded.

"Tsh, killjoy..." But Envy did not listen. " But our plan! " he eyed Farther.  
"What plan damn it, what, is Winry your sacrifice too?"  
"Nope!" Envy laughed. " Plans change, you, pipsqueak, are not the sacrifice anymore. Your little brother is all we need."

"Now now Envy, silence!"  
"Why cant we just kill the girl!"  
Farther fell silent and gave Envy a cryptical glare and noded.  
Envy walked over to Winry.  
"Leave her alone!" Before Ed could reach for Wirny a solid hand crippled around his neck. " Not going anyway!" Greed smiled gripping Ed's neck tightly. "LET GO!"

"Ed..." Winry was frozen and fightend to the spot. Envy held her chin with a glance before picking her up by the scruff of the next.  
" .GO!" Ed struggled.  
Winry face teared up. "Ed...!" Envy through a solid punch into her chest.  
. and Again... the blood spat out of Winry's mouth and her stomach ached blood.

"No... no... no... no... WINRY! " Ed also became to tear up, but he wouldnt let his emotions flud. "Stop... stop it please! I'll... i'll do anything!"

Winry was out cold.

"Step one of plan. Complete! " Envy laughed then he gave Edward a cold stare then said "Step two, YOU!"

* * *

PLS REVIEW :3 You can only read it on wattpad 29689722-~through-the-eyes-of-pride~-fullmetal-alchemist


End file.
